mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Alma Diaz
Alma Diaz is a character in Mafia III. History Alma Diaz is a Cuban expatriate and Vito Scaletta's second-in-command. She is responsible for managing their contraband operation at the Skidaway Durables warehouse. Background Alma is vehemently anti-Communist and a member of the Anti-Castro movement. She grew up in Diez de Octubre, Havana, Cuba with her parents and grandmother. When Fidel Castro took power in 1959 and began suppressing all political opposition, things took a turn for her family. Her father was a clerk for the local government, and while he had no strong political ties, he had a drinking buddy, Mr. Roberts, who was on Castro's hit list. Due to this association, the Policia came to their home late one night, and after killing her father, they dragged her mother away in front of her. Because she and her elderly grandmother posed no threat, they were allowed to live. Leaving Cuba Little is known of Alma's life after that night, but she presumably spent a few years working with the Cuban dissident movement. In 1963, a CIA asset found himself in deep trouble with the Cuban Navy when Alma stepped in and saved him, but before the CIA could make official contact with her, she vanished. Rumor has it that Vito found her hiding in a shipping container that was smuggled in from Cuba, and she's been working with him ever since. Alma is still in touch with her grandmother, who writes her regularly. A recent letter sent on her mother's birthday included a song which took Alma back; it was playing on the radio when the Policia came for her parents. Alma doesn't know what ever became of her mother, but she'd heard a rumor that she was being held in de Pinos prison before it was shut down in 1967, but has nothing more to go on. Lately she's been wanting to look for her mother and thinks about setting aside enough money to smuggle herself back into Cuba and see if she can learn the truth and put that part of her life to rest. Current Operations After Lincoln Clay took River Row away from Michael Grecco, Alma was placed back at the Skidaway Durables warehouse to run their smuggling operations. She spends her time organizing stolen cargo shipments and smuggling them into Cuba for sale on the black market. Her skills with moving contraband in and out of Cuba without the Coast Guard or U.S. Navy ever catching wind of it make her one of Vito's most valuable assets. As second in command, she's responsible for taking over the Italian Gang if something should happen to Vito. Appearances *Seems Simple Enough *A Good Little Soldier Trivia *Translations of Spanish phrases used by Alma: **Hijo de la gran puta - Son of a bitch. **Coño, no necesito esta mierda - Damn, I do not need this shit. References *Biography taken from the Assets and Kill List and in-game conversation. es:Alma Díaz Category:Mafia III Category:Characters in Mafia III Category:Lieutenant Category:Italian Gang